


New Love

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: Who are you, the Sex Police?





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless smut, just trying to put something on here again. Enjoy, friends.

AJ McLean subtly adjusted his cock in his pants as he crossed his legs. It was hard and he didn't need anyone seeing it, especially not the three cameras surrounding himself and his band mates.

They were on their third and last interview of the morning. He didn't talk unless prompted. He was too busy focusing on Kevin's thigh pressed against his own. They were all shoved together on a small couch, not unusual by now, but it wasn't helping AJ's situation.

Kevin's warmth seemed to permeate AJ's entire right half. Any time the man talked, his voice rumbled within AJ's being. Thank God he was wearing his staple sunglasses because he was giving Kevin's thigh the hungriest look right now.

It had been a long time since he'd had the older man all to himself. They both had families and busy schedules which prevented their reckless lovemaking. But now that they were about to have a heavy touring schedule, AJ would be spending a lot more time with the man. And feeling the heat next to him reminded AJ of how easily sex with Kevin absolutely consumed him.

 

The interview concluded and it took all AJ had in him not to sigh audibly. He tried to draw Kevin's attention to himself by swiping a few fingers down Kevin's hand as they stood.

“Kev,” he said under his breath as Kevin tilted his head in his direction. “Bathroom?”

“Ok, Alexander,” Kevin replied smoothly, and somehow the use of his full name by the man made AJ's cock twitch.

“Really?” AJ was surprised how easy it was; he wasn't even sure if Kevin would be willing since it had been so long.

“Yeah, baby, go ahead,” Kevin said, gently running his hand down AJ's back and stopping just short of his butt – acceptable in public. “I'll meet you in a bit.”

 

In the nearest bathroom of the studio, AJ paced. He checked for a lock on the door and frowned when there wasn't one. At least there were stalls. He was so hard at this point that his cock throbbed just at the sight of the clean handicapped stall at the end of the room.

The door opened and AJ's excitement spiked and then fell the second he saw Howie.

“Hey, man,” his older bandmate said, looking tired. They were all a bit jetlagged, but Howie was always affected most by lack of sleep. He shuffled toward the first urinal and sighed in bliss as he unzipped his pants and relieved himself.

Howie's sigh made AJ's cock twitch yet again and for a second, AJ hungrily eyed Howie's ass in his jeans, forgetting who he was supposed to meeting here. Maybe Kevin wouldn't even show up. Maybe Howie would let him bury it in him for a nice two minutes. Howie was usually very accommodating, after all. And he'd been hitting the gym harder than ever, and fuck, did it show.

As AJ was having these thoughts the door swung open again. AJ's mind went blank the moment his eyes locked with the beautiful specimen that was Kevin Richardson, looking bright-eyed and sleek in all black and a leather jacket.

“Finally,” AJ said, voice gruff. Kevin smirked, but not for long, because AJ pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket and smashed his mouth against his.

The urinal flushed and Howie turned around to see his two band mates making out.

“Jesus, guys,” Howie said, “It's like 8am, how are you two horny?”

Kevin groaned in response. That's probably because AJ's hand was already down his pants.

“At least go in one of the stalls,” Howie suggested as he washed his hands and watched them from the mirror. “We don't need your butts on TMZ during the promotion of our new record.”

“Who are you, the sex police?” AJ said as Kevin grabbed him and led him to last stall.

“Christ, AJ, that's getting old real quick,” Howie said, and left the bathroom rolling his eyes. To be fair, AJ had said that line at every opportunity he'd had since they had first seen the lyric sheet for “New Love” months ago.

“It don't feel like the wrong thing,” Kevin said softly, eyes sparkling as he smiled down at AJ, pushing the shorter man against the wall.

“Please, please suck my dick, Kevin,” AJ begged, unzipping his jeans and shoving them halfway down his thighs. Kevin placed another kiss on AJ's wanting mouth before crouching down and licking the tip of AJ's cock. “Fuck, I wanna cum all over that jacket. You look so good, baby.”

“I don't have a change of clothes, otherwise I'd be much obliged,” Kevin said, and then went silent as he took AJ's entire length into his mouth and began sucking rhythmically. AJ cursed under his breath and strung his fingers into Kevin's thick, soft hair, trying not to ruin his perfectly styled coif.

One soft, rumbling moan from Kevin's throat was enough and AJ's orgasm was fast approaching.

“Baby, I'm gonna --”

He couldn't finish his thought because he felt Kevin's long finger prod and push through the tight entrance of his ass. AJ's whole body convulsed and he emptied his balls into Kevin's lips.

He grasped the bars on the wall behind him to keep from sliding down. His cock quivered as Kevin slowly released it, licking up every last drop until it was clean.

“That good, baby?” AJ asked as Kevin rose up to kiss him once more.

“My favorite taste,” Kevin said. “Now let's straighten up. Our car got here five minutes ago.”

“Shit, Kev, why didn't you tell me?”

“Cuz you looked like you needed taken care of,” Kevin explained, winking. “C'mon, baby, let's go.”

“I'm going to take care of you after lunch,” AJ said, yanking up his pants and following Kevin out of the stall. “And after dinner. And dessert. And all fucking night.”

“This tour is gonna be great,” Kevin said, giving AJ one last kiss before they left the bathroom and headed for the car to the next promotional meeting.

 


End file.
